Revive
Levels Trigger *'Revive' I(II-III) or Resurrect is applied by selecting it in the allies tab. 135 points is awarded to the caster. *The skill will take effect when the health of the player with the buff becomes 0. Instead of player being stunned, the player regains an amount of 200-325 health dependant on skill and equipped general of the caster. **In the case of indirect or splash damage (i.e. Mage gate burn or Whirlwind), Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) will not trigger on the first splash. This will result in a player being stunned despite having the buff icon on. To trigger it, the player with the buff must use a token to attack (stunned players cannot do anything else). **Another way is for the enemy to deal another splash damage to the player. Despite having zero health to deplete, the next splash will trigger revive if the splash move would have hit the player with the ability. The one who did the splash damage will receive the revive message. *Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) cannot be applied if the caster or the target ally is stunned or defeated. General Boost Special Inclusion Usage *When Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) is cast on an ally, the ally will gain 200-325 health (dependant on general and skill application) when they are stunned, lifting ally from stunned status. This ability can serve to deter enemy players from attacking a weakened ally, and forces enemy mages to be cautious with splash damage in fear of stunning opponents and activating Resurrect or Revive I(II-III). If the enemy does activate the ability, then allies need to spend additional tokens to defeat the revived player below 200 health. Recommendation *This ability serves as a great defensive addition to the Cleric arsenal. However, Resurrect is rather costly in the guild shop (7500 Guild Coins) and Revive I(II-III) comes from a lucky roll in a Wrath Chest spin. *Instead of rolling on the Wrath chest for Revive I(II-III) specifically, save your Guild Shop Coins and purchase Resurrect if you can. This ability is one of the best when it comes to saving and reviving allies either at the beginning or at the end of a regular or critical battle. *The Cleric only needs its allies or himself to have at least 200 Health/1 Health on Regular Guild Battles for Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) to be applied. Once the Ally becomes stunned, the ability activates and health is restored back to 300 if the Resurrect ability is Kothas applied, 275 if it is Tefaera applied, or 250 Health if normally applied + the target's Health Rune when stunned in all cases. At this time or at anytime users with health over 200, Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) can be applied again and the rollercoaster of token use to re-stun the enemy can be never ending and frustrating. It is important for Ally Mages to constantly hover over the gates to make sure Enemy Clerics do not revive their allies in their gates over 200 Health/1 Health on Regular Guild Battles. IF they do, this will allow the Enemy Clerics to place Resurrect or Revive I(II-III) back on their allies once again. Notes *The picture in Resurrect is general Lailah.